glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Copper Lightvale
This page lists the The Seven Wizards who created the Barrier. The Seven Wizards The seven wizards are the ones who sealed off the Underground from the Surface by making a barrier. = Human History = Human_History_1.png Human_History_2.png Human_History_3.png Human_History_4.png Human_History_5.png Human_History_6.png Human_History_7.png Human_History_8.png Human_History_9.png Human_History_10.png Human_History_11.png Human_History_12.png Human_History_13.png Human_History_14.png Human_History_15.png Human_History_16.png Human_History_17.png Human_History_18.png Human_History_19.jpeg Tumblr_inline_onkdbtjCzF1r8sokt_500.png Screenshot_8.png Screenshot.png This is an important history of Wizards published by Camila. |-|Human History Volume 1= Human History Volume 1 Chapter 3 “7 of the most powerful human wizards vanished the monsters from the surface. Using all their strength they created what we call ‘The Barrier’. It’s what keeps the monsters in the underground away from the humans preventing them from harming us. The wizards formed the Council, and ruled over humanity as a democratic entity. But as years passed by, the wizards got older and older. Eventually they passed away. When it got to the point where only 2 of the original wizards were left, the youngest of the group, siblings, they had to face upon their people’s demands. Their kingdom demanded a single ruler. It was either one or the other. The kingdom wanted a show off of the wizards’ magic powers to choose their leader. In the end they choos–” Gaster: Oh… the rest of the page is unreadable, guess I’ll have to skip a few pages, these books are ancient indeed no wonder it’s even missing a few pages… hm?…knocking?, who could be visiting me now, *sigh* guess I’ll continue the reading later on. I have to work on the Core’s expansion anyways. |-|Human History Volume 3= Human History Volume 3 ”The following are all the extracts that can be translated so far from old books that our ancestors tried to keep generation after generation.” Chapter 23 "After the War" The new King, Roy Goldburn, was out of his castle most of his time. Looking for monsters that had escaped and ignored his orders. Any monster found was sent to jail or forced to work under the kingdom’s watch. While some thought the measure was extreme, a fair part of the population was scared of the possibility of being killed by a monster and have their soul taken, and preferred to keep the few monsters left put there under the humans watch, than to leave them free roaming around our lands. The king would often ask for the wizards from other kingdoms to help him on his journeys. While it is said that the king was just looking for normal monsters, there are rumors that say he was looking for one monster specifically. One that had already, multiple human souls in his power. After 2 months, the king ordered to call all the wizards to his castle for a secret meeting. What was said and discussed is still a mystery to everyone, but we suspect that whatever the king was looking for, he had found it’s location, which required all help possible. He asked the wizard of perseverance, integrity, kindness and patience to go with him on a 3 days mission; leaving the young wizards of Determination and Bravery to be in charge of all the kingdom’s duties for these 3 days. What humanity never expected to happen, was that all 5 wizards, disappeared in said mission. From all corners of the continent, hundreds of guards from all kingdoms were sent to look for our missing leaders, but despite everyone’s effort, they were never found. Not even a trace. The king never mentioned where he was going of what was he after. All humans were desperate and didn’t know what would happen from that point and on. It was then when the Lightvale family decided to step in and take control of everything, before humanity sunk into complete chaos. Everyone thought it was going to be too much work for the young siblings; to our surprise, they proved us wrong. Implementing innovating systems that included the participation of all kingdoms, it seemed like humankind would overcome this tragedy. Chapter 26 “'The second tragedy'" But then, after 10 years of peace, the two siblings, both powerful wizards, who had agreed on everything during their shared ruling lf the kingdom, began to argue over their opinions on monsterkind. Copper Lightvale, our Determination wizard expressed his desires to free monsters that were sealed underground. Having traveled all corners of our continent he had seen how monsterkind could live along humans in complete peace, helping each other as equals. Agate Lightvale, his twin sister, insisted in believing on our old King’s warnings, and keep monsters apart from humankind to ensure the race’s safety, and to keep another tragedy from happening. Both siblings never got to an agreement and began to demand to have the final word on the matter. Their people began to demand for one ruler and settle things once and for all. Agate came up with the idea and challanged her brother to a magic battle and decide who would have the right to decide over the other. Even though it wasn’t a battle to death, Agate behaved like it was one. Her brother’s Determination had no limits, leading him to victory. Something in Agate changed that day. We barely saw her outside her castle since the battle took place. And after a week, she left. Her brother was extremely concerned. He sent out guards to look for her day after day. Stress began to overwhelm him as weeks went by, having to take care of all of Agate’s duties, raising the future princess, looking for his missing sister and looking for a way to open the barrier. His smile slowly faded away and even the kingdom began to worry about his health. It was then when she came back. Her eyes were not the same. In fact, when she first appeared no one recognized her. Copper welcomed her sister with open arms, having even a party to celebrate Agate’s return. The rumors say that the guards standing near her, couldn’t help but feel fear towards her. It wasn’t necessary for her to make eye contact, the fact of standing near our queen caused us to feel shivers down our spine. A few days passed until Agate asked her brother for a second battle. Copper denied his sister’s demand, but apparently she forced him to accept it. A dark feeling came upon the entire kingdom. Agate was no longer the sweet queen we all once knew, her sole purpose was to take revenge upon his brother. Copper ordered the guards to evacuate the kingdom and nearby areas, he felt Agate’s evil intentions and that she wouldn’t hold back. The people that were present and watched the fight, say that Copper held himself together most of the battle. But that Agate did something that caused her brother to lose his Determination rather than overwhelm his power. It was there when she killed him. People saw terrified as Agate dealt a fatal blow on her brother’s chest, shattering his visible soul in her hands. Everyone abandoned the kingdom and ran to nearby countries, warning everyone of what their queen had done. Everyone got prepared to fight against her, but after the battle, she was never seen again. Chapter 29 "Rebirth” Humankind fell into chaos, with no rulers, people felt lost. Considering humans’ natural cruelty and desire for power, we were terrified. Somehow, miraculously, and after so many tragedies, it felt like everyone agreed to try and do things right way for once. Thanks to the noble family from the kingdom that belonged to the kindness wizard, they decided to allow monsters’ intervention in political and economic issues. Both races cooperating together allowed their kingdom to stabilize itself and reach peace. he other countries slowly began to adapt the kindness’ kingdom’s practices, in fact, decades passed before another kingdom finally accepted monsterkind among humans again. |-| Justice - Roy Goldburn = Justice - Roy Goldburn Roy Goldburn, the Wizard of Justice, is one of wizards that sealed off The Underground. He was the Perseverance Wizard's older brother and was Asgore's best friend. Noted by Camila Cuevas, a justice wizard can be easily identified in a group according to their personality. They’ll usually show and manifest their traits at a very young age. Also, this trait is usually seen among the royalty or in charge of military and political issues. This wizard and Asgore were best friends back then, and he's also the first son of the king of the humans.Appearance''Roy wore a long, dark purple cape. He also wore a white t-shirt, below a khaki jacket that was dark red, near its triangular buttons. Due to his trait being justice, he had yellow eyes and short blond hair. ''Powers and Abilities '' Archery Skills - It is noted this wizard is an expert at archery. Magic Is Rarely Affected Negatively By A Situation - Roy’s magic will rarely be affected negatively by a situation, since the wizard lies on their own morals and decisions to boost their magic. Even when the decision might be considered wrong by the rest, if it looks like the right thing to do for the wizard, it will not affect their magic. |-| Patience - Rin Winterway = Patience - Rin Winterway Rin Winterway, the Wizard of Patience, is one of the seven wizards that sealed off The Underground. Her trait’s magic is extremely flexible and unpredictable. While the other traits have a common theme upon their abilities, patience’s magic may manifest itself differently between different wizards. The limitations and conditions of this type of magic are still unknown. ''Appearance Rin has medium-long that's colored a very light blue. Her bangs are a radiant light blue and her eyes are the same color. She wears a long, light blue cloak that have radiant light blue triangles on the side. Also, the end of her sleeves are radiant light blue. Powers and Abilities Time Manipulation - Like most patience wizards, Rin can temporarily slow down the time of nearby people and objects. This alone has endless applications for multiple aspects. It all depends on the ratio and distance the wizard can cover. Sometimes, the magic won’t rely on the distance covered but in the amount of objects being manipulated. Personality Not much of her personality has been revealed yet. But it's clear that she had a lot of problems with her traits as a child. She was extremely anxious about everything and her soul would go grey constantly. However, she learned to dominate her emotions and even became the most powerful patience wizard of her time. |-|Integrity - Kody Fallenfire= Integrity - Kody Fallenfire Kody Fallenfire, the Wizard of Integrity, is the only one of the 7 wizards that's not of noble blood, that created the barrier, sealing off The Underground. Personality Kody was a terrible liar and is also the most cheerful out of all the wizards. According to Camila, he carried a childish personality around his friends. As a result, it gave off the impression that he was not a serious person. But, he was very responsible with his duties. Powers and Abilities Swordsmanship - Kody was a very good swordfighter. He was one of the best swordsmen of his time. Appearance Kody wore a blue short-sleeve t-shirt that had a white collar. He also has a bushy brown hair and a short orange and yellow cape. |-| Kindness - Mila Rutrow = Kindness - Mila Rutrow Mila Rutrow, the Wizard of Kindness, is one of the seven wizards that sealed off The Underground. Appearance Mila has light green hair that is, seemingly, held up in pigtails with the help of dark green ponytail holders. Despite having above average physical strength, she has a rather fragile appearance. Also, it has been stated that she keeps her weapons in the elastics of her hair She wears a dress that's dark neopastel green. The shoulder-part of her dress is puffy and is colored dark green. Her long sleeves are colored dark green and are pastel green near their ends. Also, she appears to have a bit of armor covering part of her upper chest. Powers and Abilities Healing Magic ''-'' ''The Wizard of Kindness has amazingly powerful healing magic that she can use to heal herself or others. ''Shields ''- The Wizard of Kindness is capable of creating shields that are nearly unbreakable. ''Strength ''- The Wizard of Kindness has above average physical strength. This allows her to keep up in hand-to-hand combat with almost anyone in her way. |-| Perseverance - Shane Goldburn = Perseverance - Shane Goldburn Shane Goldburn, the Wizard of Perseverance, is one of the seven wizards that created the barrier, sealing off The Underground. Despite him being taller and even physically stronger, this wizard is Roy's younger brother. 'Personality' Shane might have somewhat of an intimidating appearance. However, it has been stated that he has a heart of gold. 'Appearance' Shane has a muscular body, a dark purple cape that is held to his light-yellow armor with the help of triangular buttons. His horned helmet appears to hide his eyes and cover most of his hair. He wears grey, finger-revealing gauntlets and dark brown bandages that almost touch his elbows. Also, he has golden faulds. |-| Bravery - Agate Lightvale = Bravery - Agate Lightvale Agate Lightvale, the Wizard of Bravery, is one of the seven wizards that sealed off the underground, and a major antagonist in Season 2. She ignored the rules of magic and experimented with forbidden spells, such as inverting your trait and the "Betê Noire" spell. It is said that an inverted bravery soul is not the only requirement to perform this spell, but it is unknown what else was required for it. The use of this forbidden magic caused her death. 'Appearance' Agate wore an orange long-sleeve t-shirt, a light orange skirt that covers most of her legs, and an orange bow on her back that sometimes appears yellow. She had long, very light brown hair that was somewhat wavy. Due to having an orange soul, she had orange eyes. After turning her soul pink, her eyes, hair, and her entire outfit turned pink. 'Personality' Not much is known about Agate's personality. But, it is no secret that, unlike Copper, her brother, she believed that The Barrier was a good way to keep peace between monsters and humans. This states that she either hated monsters or simply believed that keeping The Barrier up was the right thing to do. Either way, since she saw The Barrier as a way to keep peace, this means that she sees herself as a good person, even though keeping The Barrier up clearly had a negative impact on society. Before losing her trait, she seemed brave and confident, and was stated to have originally been a kind person. But, after she turned her soul pink, she turned more sadistic and violent. This is shown when she killed her brother without mercy. |-| DETERMINATION - Copper Lightvale = DETERMINATION - Copper Lightvale Trait.]] Copper Lightvale, the Wizard of Determination, is one of the seven wizard that sealed off the underground. It is very likely that he is the strongest wizard because his trait (determination) is likely the strongest soul trait. Little is known about a Determination wizard, though for unknown reasons, it has been a constant of this trait, that whoever they are, they look after a balance between humans and monsters. Copper specifically was extremely powerful even at his young age. His Determination would never get corrupted, and no matter the situation it'd never fail. This is exactly why his death shocked the entire kingdom under his command, to know that he had lost a battle for his lack of Determination during it. The exact reasons of why he lost his magic in the middle of a battle and behind his death, are unknown. 'Appearance' Copper has a long-sleeve pastel pink shirt and shorts of the same color that seem to almost reach his knees. Like Frisk, he has brown medium-length hair and red eyes. His armor has golden shoulder-parts, grey faulds that are partly gold near his hips, and the piece that covered his chest is grey and has three golden triangles. 'Personality''' Not much of Copper's personality is known. However, unlike his sister, Agate, it is clear that he wanted to destroy the Barrier. This states that he, most likely, saw it as a bad thing and/or thought that monsterkind didn't deserve to be sealed into the Underground. Due to possessing a red soul, he seemed to be determined to achieve his goals. Trivia * They have been known since the episode "Dust", in which a book explained the history of the barrier. It was revealed by Dr. Gaster. * The battle between Agate and Copper was so destructive and violent, it caused the kingdom they governed to fall into ruins. What happened afterwards is unknown. * Copper is an ancestor of Chara Dreemurr and Frisk. * Camila has revealed all of their names in a tumblr post Camila Post. * Someone found the meaning of the names Camila Post. * Agate Lightvale and Copper Lightvale comes from the beginning of Undertale. Camila Post. * Wizards are hiding something Camila Post. * Camila's two favorite wizards were Kody and Shane. Camila Post. * Some of Chara's attacks can be used by Wizards. Camila Post Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Dead Category:Good Category:Neutral Category:Evil Category:Male Category:Female